Myself To You
by yuukiRito24
Summary: Chapter 3 up-to-date! #Berawal Naruto yang tidak sengaja menabrak Hinata menggunakan Mobilnya dan menyebabkan Hinata mengalami kelumpuan? Apa yang terjadi dengan kehidupan Hinata? \ "B-baik, aku akan melakukan semampuku untuk membahagiakan anakmu... aku berjanji..." *\* "Untuk Apa Aku Hidup? jika hanya menghabiskan setumpuk obat saja?" gabisa buat Summary :v
1. Prolog - Chapter 1

Ini Adalah Cerita Dari My Life For You dari ff rito yang lama...

dan ini adalah remake story dari ff tersebut...

alasan bisa dilihat dibawah.. langsung aja pembukaan :"

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
 **PAIR : NARUTO x HINATA**  
 **WARNING : Typo Banyak Banget!, Gaje, OOC, EYD ANCUR**

 **.:MYSELF TO YOU:.**

"Apa yang kalu lakukan hah?"Pria Garang didepanku ini menghentak marahi ku, ya aku tau aku memang salah.

"M-maafkan aku, aku tau aku salah..."Khilafku ketakutan dan mengakui kesalahanku.

"Kalau sudah tahu salah kenapa kau lakukan? awas kalau sampai terjadi apa - apa pada putriku!"Pria itu meninggalkanku dan menuju ke kamar perawatan gadis yang dia sebut sebagai putriya tadi. Aku memang salah... bodohnya aku, aku sudah dipercaya membawa mobil, tetapi malah mengakibatkan kecelakaan...

~47 Menit Yang Lalu~

Cepat...  
Itulah yang kulakukan saat ini... mengendarai mobil sport yang kusayangi ini menuju ketempat sekolahku... tak peduli spedometer menunjukan angka yang begitu besar, aku tetap menginjak pedal gas ini. Bahkan aku mendengar ocehan klakson mobil akibat cara berkendara ku ini. Aku tak peduli lagi dengan polisi... tujuanku hanya satu... cepat...

Tidak, ini bukan saatnya aku harus bercerita, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi lebih 3 menit, tentu saja kelas dimulai jam 08.05. Aku akan terlambat, hanya karena bermain game sampai sekitar pukul 12 malam dan aku ketidur-a...

"Woy, awas...!"

mungkin kata itu akhir dari peristiwa kebut kebutanku ini, pandanganku gelap gulita, aku merasakan sakit di kepalaku... coba kuingat...? aku menabrak seseorang disana..

"A-aku harus me-melihatnya..." Perlahan ku buka mataku meski masih terasa perih di sekujur kepalaku. Ku Buka pintu mobilku lalu menghampiri seorang wanita yang tergeletak di pinggir jalan, kemungkinan dia adalah orang yang kutabrak...

"a-aku harus membawanya kerumah sakit..." scepat kilat ku bopong badanya ala bridal style menuju ke mobil ku. ku tancapkan gas lagi tapi dengan tujuan berbeda, yaitu menuju ke Rumah Sakit terdekat.

"Apa yang kalu lakukan hah?"Pria Garang didepanku ini menghentak marahi ku, ya aku tau aku memang salah.

"M-maafkan aku, aku tau aku salah..."Khilafku ketakutan dan mengakui kesalahanku.

"Kalau sudah tahu salah kenapa kau lakukan? awas kalau sampai terjadi apa - apa pada putriku!"Pria itu meninggalkanku dan menuju ke kamar perawatan gadis yang dia sebut sebagai putrinya. aku memang salah... bodohnya aku, aku sudah dipercaya membawa mobil, tetapi malah mengakibatkan kecelakaan...

Kuputuskan aku harus menemui pria itu lagi, yah untuk mempertanggung jawabkan ini semua.

*Tok *tok , "Bolehkah aku masuk?" ku ketuk pintu salah satu kamar rumah sakit itu, belum lama kuketuk pintu terbuka...

"Apa mau mu lagi ha?, kau akan ku tuntut ke kantor poli..."Ayah Gadis itu membicarakan tuntutan? tidak kubiarkan...

"Kumohon jangan bawa aku ke-kantor polisi! kumohon..."Aku tak tau harus bagaimana lagi jika Ibu dan Ayah tahu akan kejadian ini, aku tak punya cara lain selain menutupinya.

"Hey, apa maksudmu tidak mau kubawah ke kantor polisi? kau ini sudah menyebabkan putriku kehilangan kakinya!dan kau malah tidak mau mempertanggung jawabkannya?"Bentak Ayah Gadis itu didepanku.

"Kumohon, aku mau mempertanggung jawabkan ini semua tetapi jangan di kantor polisi, aku tak mau penyakit jantung ayah kumat hanya mendengar perbuatanku ini, aku memang salah karena melakukan ini, ini semua karena aku terlambat ke sekolah... komohon" Entah naluri apa yang membuatku jadi bersujud pada Pria ini, tapi aku harus melakukan ini... aku tak mau Ayah Ibuku tahu. yah benar sekali, ayahku menderita serangan jantung... dan aku takut dengan mendengar kabarku ini ayah langsung marah padaku dan akibatnya penyakitnya bisa kambuh lagi...

"Woy bocah, aku tak mau tau tentang ayahmu itu, tetapi hukum tetap hukum... jadi kau akan ku lap..."

"A-ayah..."Ku dengar suara serak itu dari balik Pria ini, mungkinkah dia korban dari tindakan ku ini?

"H-hinata... Kau sebaiknya diam dulu... "Sekitika Pria kekar itu langsung berlari menuju gadis yang kutabarak tadi pagi.

"T-tolong jangan kau la-laporkan dia ke kantor polisi..."aku sempat kaget mendengar gadis itu membelaku, bukankah seharusnya gadis itu membela ayahnya karena memang aku yang salah disini.

"T-tapi Hinata, dia sudah membuatmu jadi beg..."Lagi - lagi omongan ayah gadis itu terhenti.

"A-ayah, dia tidak sengaja melakukan i-itu, mu-mungkin karena m-mang ini a-adaah kehendak kami-sama... j-jadi jangan l-laporkan dia k-ke kantor p-polisi..."Suara gadis ini makin serak aja, mungkin di kelelahan.

"o-oke, baiklah hinata, tapi untuk sekarang kau tidurlah dulu... kau masih sakit bukan?"Pria itu mulai menidurkan kembali putrinya dan memberinya selimut.

"A-ayah berjanji?"

"Yah, Ayah akan berjanji... Ayah keluar dulu yah."Pria itu kemudian menuju kearahku.

"Mungkin aku tak akan menuntutmu, tapi kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu itu..."

"B-baik, aku akan bertanggung jawab!"benar, aku sudah membulatkan tekad ku.

"Tolong bahagiakanlah putriku... aku ingin temui dia besok, kurasa hari ini aku harus membiarkanya ber-istirahat."Pria itu menutup pintu ruang inap putrinya.

"B-baik, aku akan melakukan semampuku untuk membahagiakan anakmu... aku berjanji..."Tegasku.

"Kuharap kau memegang janjimu..."

Ini awal hidupku yang terikat oleh tanggung jawab.

Perlahan, Duniaku berubah... Dan Kurasakan Karma Selalu Muncul.

Dikehidupanku berikutnya.

 **~TBC~**

Hoy Hoy minna :" ini ff pertama rito :" dan bagi yang bertanya tentang ff yang my life for you itu.

itu udah aku remake dengan nama seperti diatas dan dengan cerita seperti diatas :"

rito saat membuat My Life For You terhenti karena kehancuran komputer rito :"

dan juga karena kesibukan rto akhirnya komputer yang telah rusak rito jadi malas untuk memperbaiki kerusakanya :"

makanya itu rito ga bisa lanjutin. Gommenasai...

Tapi karena sekarang sudah baikan.. makanya rito putuskan untuk membuat remake dari ff tersebut..

dan meneruskanya ...

Semoga terhibur dengan ff ini ...  
Sampai jumpa dichapter depan minna :"


	2. Kehidupanku - Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**  
 **Naruto Punya ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing:**  
 **Naruto X Hinata**

 **Warning :**  
 **Typo masih ada, malah banyak… bahasa bercampur aduk, GJ, OOC!, EYD, dll**

-  
 **MYSELF TO YOU – CHAPTER 2**

Jadi, awal dari keakhiranku dimulai dari ini yah?, tidak kusangka waktuku hanya sedikit untuk semua ini... kalau boleh jujur, aku ingin lebih lama hidup, merasakan yang namanya kesenangan, mencintai dan dicintai oleh seseorang, dan mempunyai sebuah keturunan...  
Aku menginginkan itu, tapi mungkin hanya inilah jalan yang sudah di tetapkan kami-sama, dari pada aku sering sakit - sakit, merepotkan ayah dan adikku, menghabiskan beberapa juta yen uang, tetapi aku masih sama saja?

tapi kalau begitu kenapa aku hidup?

kenapa aku hidup kalau hidupku hanya untuk menyusahkan orang disekitarku?

kenapa aku hidup kalau hanya untuk menghabiskan uang ayahku?

"Lebih baik aku mati saja"Tak terasa kalimat itu kukeluarkan.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut!" aku kaget sekaget kagetnya, aku langsung menoleh kebelakang ku untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengatakan kata itu barusan, ternyata dia?

"Kalau kau mati, maka aku juga akan mengikutimu..."ia mengulang ucapanya itu, tetapi kenapa saat ku tatap wajahnya begitu berdebar dihatiku? apa jangan jangan ini yang namanya jatuh cinta? tapi itu tak mungkin, baru kemarin kami ketemu, bahkan aku adalah korban dari kecelakaan yang disebabkan olehnya, dan mengapa aku merasakan jatuh cinta? bukankah itu aneh?

"T-tidak, kau tidak perlu ikut denganku, segala sesuatu telah ditentukan oleh yang kuasa!"aku merasa gugup, ku alihkan pandanganku meuju ke jendela luar lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kami-sama juga menakdirkanku untuk mati bersamamu?"kini ia mengambil duduk di sebelah tempat tidurku.

"i-itu tak mungkin, kalau begitu aku tidak jadi mati deh..."Apa yang dia pikirkan soal takdir? aku tak mau dia mengikuti jika memang perkataannya benar, bahkan aku mati saja aku menyusahkan orang lain? kalau begitu aku harus bagaimana?

"oey oey, jangan anggap kematian itu sepele!kau tau? mungkin kau tak merasakanya, tapi masih banyak orang - orang yang mengingkanmu untuk hidup? apa kau tak merasakan itu? bagaimana perasaan mereka kalau kau mati?"kini dia menceramahiku, dasar laki laki... bukanya dia habis menabraku, jadi aku yang harus menceramahinya!

orang lain yah? aku tak pernah merasakan itu! perasaan mereka yang kutinggal?, tidak - tidak, semua itu salah...!

"K-kau tak tau a-apa - apa tentangku!"yah benar, dia sok menceramahiku! bahkan dia tidak tau sepahit apa hidupku ini?

"Kalau begitu aku ingin mengenalmu, oh iya Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kelas 11 B DI JHS!"dia menjabatkan tangannya kearahku, tapi aku tak akan menerima jabatan tanganya itu...

"H-Hyuuga Hinata!"kualihkan pandangan ku lagi dari dia... perasaan apa sih yang sudah membuatku menjadi seperti ini?

"kenapa kau tak menjabat tanganku ha?"dia mulai kesal, tapi wajahnya begitu lucu...

"Karena tanganmu kotor!"ocehanku tak jelas, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menjabat tanganya, tapi perasaan ini membuatku untuk mengurungkan niat ku... a-aku malu...

"Hah? tapi aku tadi sudah cuci tangankok! bahkan pake Lifeboys!"Dia bingung sendiri sambil memperhatkan tangan kanan nya... anak ini memang benar benar polos deh...

"Hah itu, aku ingin kamu mencuci tanganmu dengan Rinso!"

"ha, bukanya itu buat cuci pakaian?"ia mulai bingung lagi... ekspreksinya begitu indah dimataku, aku ingin merasakan ini lebih lama lagi...

Kami menghabiskan waktu itu dengan bersenda gurau, bahkan aku lupa menanyakan kenapa dia datang kemari?

"Oh iya Naruto-kun, kenapa kau datang kemari?"tanyaku disela sela canda tawa kami.

"Jadi tidak boleh yah aku datang kemari?, lagi pula aku juga harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanku ini, karena salahku ini membuatku kehilangan kedua kaki mu, bahkan jadi tidak bersekolah…."ucapnya dengan penuh penyesalan… kalau jujur aku memang masih marah dengan semua ini, tapi aku yakin ini mungkin sudah di takdirkan oleh yang maha kuasa, jadi yah aku meng-iklashkan ini semua.

"Bu-bukanya tidak boleh datang kemari, dan juga aku sudah memaafkanya kok… jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan, yang sudah terjadi biarkan terjadi, jadi jangan diungkit ungkit yah?, Oh iya, besok aku sudah bisa melanjutkan sekolahku…."Ucapku memecah aura sedih ini.

"Benarkah? Mau aku jemput?"h-hah? Di jemput oleh naruto-kun? T-tapi, bukanya aku tidak mau ataupun dianggap munafik… tapi aku takut kalau kehidupanku menggangu Naruto-kun.

"Eh.. ti-tidak usah Naru…"Kalimat ku terpotong.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, dan juga sekolah kita kan sama… kenapa tidak?"kalimatnya berganti menjadi tegas. Yah aku tidak bisa apa apa selain mengiyahkan permintaan tersebut.

"B-baiklah…. Tapi jangan sampai terlambat lagi yah kayak kemarin!"

"iya – iya, akan aku pasang 5 alarm di kamarku….!"

~Keesokan Harinya~

[Point Of View Naruto Uzumaki]

"Jadi kau menempati janjimu itu Naruto?"Tanya paman Hiashi ayah Hinata didepanku.

"Tentu Paman, aku akan melindungi Hinata selama di sekolah kok, tenang saja…!"

"Okelah, aku percayakan padamu Naruto, tapi kau harus hati – hati, karena Hinata menggunakan sepatu roda hari ini…!"Jawab Hiashi hyuuga.

"hah, sepatu roda?"kaget ku, ni orang apa apan, masak Hinata pake sepatu roda…. -,-

"Maksudku Kursi roda!"bentak Hiashi, nih orang apa apaan, salah sendiri eh marah ke oranglain…

"A-ayah, aku sudau siap…"Suara merdu itu terdengar bersamaan dengan gadis itu dengan mengayuh kursi roda miliknya….

"Oke, hati – hati yah Hinata…. Kutitpkan padamu Naruto…!"Jawab Hiashi sambil menepuk pundaku.

"Serahkan padaku paman!, ayo Hinata"ku gendong Hinata menuju mobilku, lalu mengangkat Kursi rodanya dan meletakanya di Kursi mobil belakang ku. Kutancapkan gas sambil berhati – hati tentunya, karena hari ini aku membawa Hinata, lagu pula aku juga tak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang kembali. Skip Time dalam 15 Menit aku sudah sampai di sekolah, Ku parkirkan mobilku, mengambil kursi roda dan meletakan Kembali Hinata di kursi nya, lalu mendorng nya menuju lorong sekolah.

"Oh iya Hinata, kau kelas apa?"Kutanyakan itu karena aku memang belum tau kelas Hinata.

"11 – A"Jawab singkat Hinata.

"Jadi kita bersebelahan yah… aku kelas 11 – B loh….Hinata."

"Aku tak peduli"jawab Hinata cuek sekali, jangan jangan dia terkena virus Tanaka-kun tuh…

"Kenapa sih kamu lemes gitu Hinata?"Jawabku kesal, aku tak mau dia mengabaikanku.

"Lagian kau kemarinkan sudah mengatakanya padaku." Oh iya juga .. aku kemarin memberi tahu kelasku ..

"Aku Mau ke Toilet Naruto-kun, jadi tolong antarkan aku ke toilet."

"Siap kapten… ya…."Aku langsung menancap gas menuju ke Toilet sekolahku.

"Na-naruto-kun…..Jangan kencang – kencang….!"Teriak Hinata hysteris, hamper semua siswa melihat kami,aku sih tak memperdulikanya. akhirnya sampailah di depan Toilet Permpuan.

"Udah sampai sinia aja, aku akan masuk sendiri, jangan ngintip lo!"Hinata memasuki ruangan toilet itu.

"iya – iiya…"jawabku, aku bersandar di tembok pinggiran toilet itu, setelah Hinata masuk aku melihat gadis juga akan memasuki toilet itu…

"Oh hey Naruto-kun..." dia menghampiriku dengan kedipan matanya yang menggoda.. tapi maaf aku tak akan tertipu.

"Hmm… ada apa Karin?"balasku singkat, aku tak ingin panjang lebar dengan orang seperti dia.

"jangan cuek seperti itu dong… Naruto-kun… Oh iya… ta biasanya kau berada di toilet gadis Naruto-kun? Apa kau ingin mengintipkuyah?" lagi memasang wajah menggoda… wajah yang menyebalkan menurutku.

"menunggu seseorang…"Balasku cuek lagi. Seharusnya dia segera pergi saja dari hadapanku…

"Oh.. 'dia' yah… oke aku tinggal dulu Naruto-kun"Kata Karin dan memasuki toilet perempuan itu. Apa yang dia maksud dengan 'dia' tadi? Kuharap dia tak berbuat aneh – aneh lagi…

[Point Of View Hinata Hyuuga]

Ku kayuh roda kursi roda ini menuju wastafel di Toilet ini, aku hanya ingin membasuh muka dan mencuci tangan saja.

"Hey cewe ga tau diri… kenapa lu pake kursi roda ha?" sosok gadis tiba tiba menanyaiku secara kasar.

"Kaki ku lumpuh, jadi tak bisa berjalan…"jawabku sopan, tapi yang kuterima malah sebaliknya.

"Alah, kamu mau modus ke Naruto-kun kan? Asal kamu tau yah… Gadis lumpuh seperti mu itu tak pantas dapatkan hati Naruto-kun! Pikirkan itu! Kau hanya menghammbat Kegiatan Naruto-kun!"

 **~TBC~**

 **haha... :" cukup sampai disini dulu minna :v bagi yang minta word panjang gomen ga bisa nepatin untuk chapter kali ini... :"**  
 **mungkin lain chapter oke :v**  
 **Oh iya jangan lupa reviews minna.. sekedar ngasih saran boleh.. bertanya juga boleh... karena emang rito masih nubi disini :"**  
 **dan kalau ingin flame tolong gunakan bahasa yang halus dan lembut yak :v**  
 **sampai juma next chapter...**


	3. Cocokkah Aku? - Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto Punya ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing:**

 **Naruto X Hinata**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo masih ada, malah banyak… , GJ, OOC!, dll**

 **MYSELFT TO YOU – CHAPTER 3**

Hiks…. Hiks….Hidup ini terlalu berat bagiku… hiks… apakah benar kami-sama memberikan cobaan kepada seseorang pasti dapat dilalui? tapi aku merasa semua ini berat sekali… aku tak memiliki arti hidup lagi, mungkin jalan yang tepat adalah mati… semua beban yang kusebabkan akan menghilang bersama diriku ini. Mungkin seharusnya saat aku tertabrak itulah aku mati… jika seperti ini terus… apakah kami-sama mau menyiksaku lebih dengan semua ini?

"H-hinata…" Ha… suara itu? Suara seorang yang kucintai.. tidak… tidak lagi… aku tidak mau merasakan sakit dihatiku lagi….

"H-hinata… kau disini rupanya?"Naruto-kun menghampiriku, aku tak ingin melihatnya lagi…

"Menjauhlah… jagan mendekatiku Naruto-kun…"Ku belokan kursi roda ini menuju kelasku… tapi aku mengayuh kursi roda ini tidak membuat rodanya berputar sedikitpun… ku tolehkan kebelakang rupanya tangan kekar Naruto-kun memegangi pegangan kursi rodaku… tapi aku tetap berusaha untuk kabur.

"Kau kenapa Hinata-chan?"terdengan nada kekawatiran di balik suaranya itu, tapi aku tak ingin merasakan sakit dihatiku… bukankah sudah cukup sakit ditubuhku yang tersiksa, buka batinku yang tersiksa…

"Hiks… Pergilah Naruto-kun… jagan mendekati aku…hiks" entah perasaan apa yang kurasakan, air mata ku menetes tanpa kuperintahkan…

"kau kenapa Hinata-chan? Kamu terlihat aneh sekarang?"Naruto-kun berjongkok dihadapanku… tapi aku merundukan kepalaku, aku tak ingin dia melihat tangisanku ini.

"A-aku..hiks… aku tidak bisa mengatakanya! P-pokoknya menjauhlah dariku! Hiks…" kataku dengan penuh penekanan…

"Katakan saja padaku apa yang mengganggumu Hinata-chan, mungkin aku bisa membantumu…?"Dia mulai meraba tangan kanan ku dan kemudian menggegamnya erat… tanganya dingin… tapi entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman saat dipegani olehnya.

"A-aku…. Aku tidak bisa mengatakanya… hiks…"Aku tak ingin mengatakanya, tidak… bukanya aku tak ingin… tapi memang aku tak bisa mengantakanya

"Jika kau begini terus aku tak mengerti… dank aku hanya menumpuk masalahmu sendiri Hinata-chan, cobalah katakana padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi... dengan begitu aku yakin aku dapat membantumu… dan masalah akan cepat selesai…"Ucap Naruto-kun memperdalam genggamanya, mungkin apa yang ia katakana benar, selama ini… aku hanya menyimpan masalahku sendiri… aku tak pernah menceritakanya kepada Hanabi atau Ayah, aku hanya menyimpan semua itu sendiri, tapi melihat Naruto-kun berkata seperti membuatku ingin mengatakanya…

"S-saat aku di Toilet tadi, seseorang gadis mengatakan padaku bahwa 'Kenapa Naruto-kun lebih memilih Gadis cacat yang lumpuh seperti aku', mungkin iya kira kita bedua berpacaran atau apalah…. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjuhimu…"Akhirnya setelah menguatkan mentalku aku berhasil mengatakanya…

"Jadi seperti itu…"Ia mengelus rambut yang menutupi wajahku lalu menyibakanya kebelakang…. Lalu mengelus atas rambutku dan melanjutkan katanya "Entah apa yang mereka katakan padamu jika yang kau lakukan merasa benar dihatimu dan mata tuhan, maka tetap jadilah dirimu sendiri… "Aku mulai mencerna kalimatnya…Jadilah diriku sendiri? Jika itu memang benar dihatiku?ya ini ada dihatiku, aku ingin terus bersama Naruto-kun, Dan benar dimata Tuhan?, kurasa benar, apa salahnya mencintai seseorang? … yah benar… aku harus melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan… tanpa sadar tangisku menghilang dan berganti dengan senyuman…

"Lah gitu donk, kau begitu manis saat tersenyum Hinata-chan…"Dia juga tersenyum kearahku…, tunggu dulu, ia bilang aku manis saat tersenyum… benarkah? Mungkin jika benar aku berjanji bahwa aku akan selalu tersenyum saat berada disisinya…

"J-jangan b-bicara yang aneh aneh!dasar hentai!"Entah mengapa aku merasaka panas bergejolak dhatiku, mungkin pipiku sekarang semerah tomat… mungkin ini hanya perasaan malu, tapi entah mengapa aku juga senang dipuji seperti itu.

"eh… jadi kau tidak mau disebut manis ya….."

"t-tidak!"

Jam istirahat ke – 3 itu membuatku senang, akhirnya aku melanjutkan dengan pelajaran fisika dikelasku, aku mengikutinya cukup baik, karena memang Fisika merupakan salah satu pelajran favoritku… kadang di saat itulah aku berfikir kembali… mungkin aku menemukan sedikit arti hiduku… memang benar waktuku tak lama lagi, tapi kami-sama mempertemukan kami sejak peristiwa tersebut terjadi, kuharap Naruto-kun akan selalu menemaniku dan berada disisiku…

Hidup untuk melihat senyuman indahnya saja sudah membuatku senang, aku tak bias berharap terlalu lebih dari itu… jadi ini saja mungkin sudah cukup. Sesaat pikiranku teralihkan pada kejadian tadi pagi…

.:FlashBack:On Mode:.

"Alah, kamu mau modus ke Naruto-kun kan? Asal kamu tau yah… Gadis lumpuh seperti mu itu tak pantas dapatkan hati Naruto-kun! Pikirkan itu! Kau hanya menghammbat Kegiatan Naruto-kun!"

"Iya, bagaimana Naruto-kun bisa mau sama kamu…, oh ataukah Naruto-kun cuman kasihan?"

"Hahahaha… itu mungkin saja, Naruto-kun mungkin merasa kasihan padamu, jadi jangan merasa senang dulu gadis cacat!"

.:FlashBack:Off Mode:.

Ataukah jangan yang mereka katakan itu benar?Naruto-kun bersamaku karena meraa kasihan padaku karena aku adalah orang yang dia tabrak… Mungkinkah seperti itu?T-tidak… ini tidak mungkin kan?...

Jam pelajaran berkahir, beberapa teman ku adayang merasa lega… mungkin karena pelajaran Fisika yang membuat mereka bekerja lebih keras… aku langsung membereskan buku – buku ku yang ada diatas meja untuk dimasukan kedalam tas dengan rapi. Tak lama beberanegan dengan selesainya merapikan bukuku, ku dengar Naruto-kun memanggilku di dluar kelas… mungkin dia ingin menjemputku dan mengantarkanku pulang…

"H-hinata-chan… ayo cepat…"Teriaknya di luar kelas sana.

"i-iya Naruto-kun" aku langsung mengayuh kursi rodaku menuju keluar kelas

Aku menduduki kursi roda yang di dorong Naruto-kun dari belakang, kai melalui koridor sekolah dengan keheningan, tanpa ada satupun pembicaraan yang keluar dari mulut kami… aku sendiri juga tak tahu apa yang harus ku katakana sekarang… pikirankua masih ada pada kejadian tadi pagi yang masih belum usai.

"e-tto Hinata-chan, maukah kau berjalan – jalan hari ini denganku?"Ternya Naruto-kun lah yang membuka omongan kita, ia mengajak ku jalan jalan?

"J-jalan jalan?, mau kemana Naruto-kun?"

"Ke sebuah tempat yang… indah deh pokoknya…"Cara bicara Naruto-kun sangat senang sekali, mungkin memang benar bahwa tempat yang dituju naruto-kun adalah tempat yang indah…

"Em.. baiklah… aku mau kesana…"aku mengangguk tanda setuju.

Seketika Naruto-kun tersenyum senang lalu mendorong kursi rodaku cepat, yah meski sudah kukatakan berkali kali jangan terlalu cepat… tapi tetap saja naruto-kun tak mau menurutinya.

Setelah samapi di parkiran aku dinaikan di mobilnya seperti biasa, menaruh kursi roda di kursi belakang lalu menuju ke tempat yang Naruto-kun bicarakan. Sesampainya disana aku dibawah di sebuah pinggiran Danau, aku terkaget kaget, bukan karena naruto membawaku ke tempat seperti ini, tapi Danau yang kulihat dihadapanku ini begitu indah… Sekeling ditumbuh pohon yang rindang, air danau yang biru jernih… dihiasi ikan kecil di hadapanku.

"wah… indah sekali Naruto-kun…."Aku tersenyum kagum.

"Benarkan? Indah sekali… ini tempat santai buatku saat aku sedang bosan aku sempat kemari…"Naruto-kun menurunkan diriku di sekitar tepian danau yang disebalhnya ada pohon, lalu naruto-kun menyusul duduk disampingku.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku yah Hinata-chan…"nadanya kini berubah, kali ini rasa sedih dan penyesalan… stop.! Berhenti meminta maaf padaku… aku sudah memaafkanmu!

"Naruto-kun! bisa kah kau berhenti mengatakan seperti itu padaku?aku sudah memaafkanmu!"

"baiklah Hinata-chan, terimah kasih…"Naruto-kun masih memandang kedepan… kearah seberang danau.

"Naruto-kun… aku mau bertanya…"Pertanyaan yang keluar dari Hatiku sendiri.

"Ya, silahkan Hinata-chan…"Ia minatap ku bingung dan penasaran.

"Apakah kau ada disisiku sampai saat ini karena kasihan padaku? Dan bertanggung jawab atas kejadian waktu itu?"

"Ya…"

 **~TBC~**

 **Please Review gan, buat beri saran… biar ane tau gimana menjadi Author yang baik dan benar dalam membuat fanfiction ini… Semoga menghibur kalian chapter ini dan nantinya… sampai jumpa chapter berikutnya…!**


End file.
